1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
Recently, robots having work arm units have been proposed (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2013-99806).
In the robot, a plurality of circuit boards forming a control apparatus are provided within a casing as a base on which a robot main body part having an arm unit is mounted. However, efficient arrangement of these circuit boards has not been sufficiently considered. Further, because of increase in the number of circuit boards, upsizing of the circuit boards, etc., there is a tendency that the circuit boards are densely packed within the casing, and noise and heat generation may be problematic. Therefore, in the point of view, a technology that enables efficient arrangement of the circuit boards within the casing is required. Further, in the robots of related art, downsizing, cost reduction, improvement in usability are desired.